Is Fate a Cruel thing?
by MessWithTheRest
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are arranged to get married, but how can she marry a stubborn, rude, man who thinks humans are useless beings? Can she help heal his wounds from the past or will she leave like all the others?


[Ok, as most of you have realized i deleted two stories cuz they kinda sucked to me anywayz so I decided to make up for it and come out with a Rin/Sess fic! cool huh? right!!!]  
  
Chapter 1: A prince's life.  
  
A young man was walking down the street his long silver hair flowing around him in the wind with small strands flying in his face, but he made no intention of brushing them away. He kept on walking his golden eyes full of no emotion or a trace that there ever was.  
  
Under his left arm he carried school books. He looked in uniform wearing traditional black pants with a black shirt and black shoes. He made his way into an alley taking a left and then a right at each corner he reached. He ended up in front of a stone wall covered by vines that were elegantly growing on it. He put his books on top of the wall as he climbed it with no struggle or hesitation.  
  
He jumped of the wall looking around him to make sure no one had seen what he had just done. When no trace of anyone was there he pulled his books off of the wall and made his way through the garden. He passed by bushes, roses, and a large fountain in the middle of it all where a bench was a few feet away. He walked past all of this to go to a door and open it. Immediatly he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Is that you?" Asked a man coming out. He looked much older and wiser than the younger youkai but he had the same features. Silver hair, golden eyes, but his showed true emotion with him just standing in front of his son. "How was school?" He asked beaming at his eldest son whom he admired a lot.  
  
"Just like it always is." Answered Sesshomaru already half bored of the conversation. "If you need me i'll be up in my room." He said bowing to his father and turning around and making his way to the grand staircase. He walked p slowly never looking back at the bemused look on his fathers face.  
  
"That boy." The man chuckled to himself as he shook his tired head. He made his way into the dining room after apoligizing to a maid for running into her. He saw his wife megumi sitting comfortably on the couch reading a novel her thin brimmed glasses sliding of the tip of her delicate nose. "Megumi, how are you my fair lady?" He asked as her attention converted to him instead of her book. She beamed.  
  
"I am fine, how are you Inutaisho?" She asked as he kissed her cheek and made himself comfortable on the leather chair across from her. He rubbed his eyes as he let a heavy sigh escape his tight lips.  
  
"I am fine but I am worried." He answered looking at his wife who now had pulled her glasses off letting them sit on her lap and closing her book. "Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side as if no hint of what could be wrong came to her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, he turns eighteen in three weeks and he has yet to find himself a mate! If he doesn't fine one i'll have to do it." He looked at his wife who's turn was now to sigh. They really had dug a deep hole letting Sesshomaru find a mate that suites him.  
  
"Inutaisho is this what this is about? You've rushed the poor boy for too long. He wants to find 'the one' on his own and that's the least we can let him do." Sesshomaru never was kind to her because he was raised and taught to think humans werel owly and useless living things unlike her son Inu- Yasha who had inherited self respect and compassion towards humans because she herself was one.  
  
Inutaisho married her after him and his wife Kaily had troubles after they had Sesshomaru. Then her and Inutaisho fell in love and had Inu-Yasha. She smiled at the thought of him. He was away at another school in america that was better for his education.  
  
"Well, he needs to choose or this whole kingdom will be lost to my sworn enemy Hakaru and me along with you and everyone living here will all be living on the streets!" He exclaimed standing up in fury and slamming his fist on the cofee table. "He has to i've worked too hard for this all to plummet into the sewer! He needs to take my place it is a rule!" He was fuming now you could almost see the steam emitting from his ears. Megumi put a comforting hand on his arm as her compassionate eyes pleaded with his to calm down.  
  
He took a couple of even steady breaths before his arm slackened and he sat back down holding his head which was throbbing now it felt as if his brain would explode. "Inutaisho you have to understand he is a teenager and can't handle everything at once."  
  
Sesshomaru listened to Megumi from his perch on his bed as his youkai hearing could pick up everything said in the conversation between his father and Megumi. Who did she think she was? She was making him sound like a useless coward who couldn't do anything but mope all the time. Sure, that's all he'd been doing for the past couple of months but it was only because this whole becomnig king was getting to him.  
  
He tried covering his ears with a pillow but he jut couldn't drown them out! He threw the pillow aside and brushed his claws throguh his thcik silver tresses. Life was fine until she came along and ruined everything for him! He turned over on his side, his arms crossed across his chest. How could she just come in here pretending to care and be his mother when really on the inside she hated demons all together probably.  
  
He closed his eyes angrily........he hated her with a passion no, not only her but all humans deserved to die all of them were useless! He drifted off into easy sleep hoping his troubles would all go away soon enough.  
  
He woke up to see that the time was only 9:00 p.m. and he was hoping to sleep all night. He got up against his will and made his way downstairs to see his father and Megumi enjoying dinner together. He slammed his door shut and sat back down on his bed clenching his fists until blood trickled down his knuckles and on the perfectly clean white carpet, but he could care less what happened to the stupid carpet. This women had changed his father the way no one had.  
  
First his mother was taken from him and now his father was ripped from the very ends of his grip not able to reach him anymore. Sesshomaru wasn't one to hold grudges or be upset about anything....his own mothers unfortunate death brought no emotion as usual to his face or anything. He rolled his eyes as he heard feet shuffle in the hall outside and stop in front of his bedroom door.  
  
He knew it was his father and before the old youkai could knock Sesshomaru had called. "Come in." His father not surprised that he could sense his prescence opened the door and looked around making sure his son hadn't done anything bad to himself. He beamed seeing Sesshomaru in one perfect healthy piece sitting on his bed the same emotionless eyes and expretions all over his face.  
  
"Yes?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. His father hesitantly walked over to him before he sat down next to him right on his bed and he had something hidden underneath his arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru, the day has come." The king said looking for answers on his sons face but as usual found the same features as before not moving or anything.......he didn't even look at him. "You are to become king after finding your mate and in order to run a kingdom as grand as this by yourself I think you'll need this." he took the object from underneath his arm and handed it to Sesshomaru who unsheathed it.  
  
It was a sword, it looked like an ordinary sword. "Why are you giving me this?" Asked Sesshomaru. With this his claws would me more useful than this piece of tin.  
  
"Sesshomaru, this sword was made from my own fang, the man Totosai forged it. It is called Tensaiga." Sesshomaru turned the blade around aimlessly as he ran his finger over the blade expecting to fine he had cut himself but nothing happened. not even a little sting came from his finger. He looked at his father searching for the right words but they came out wrong.  
  
"How do I use it?" It was a stupid question but maybe there was a way to find it's true power like Inu-Yasha's sword Tetsusaiga had.  
  
"Sesshmaru that is up to you to figure out, from here on I cannot help you with finding out Tensaiga's ultimate technique, but remember you must master it in the same amount of time you find a mate." the old man sighed. "Who knows when war will bestow upon us and our only hope is you and your Tensaiga." Answered Inutaisho standing up slowly and walking towards the door.  
  
He stopped before closing it. "Remember, look inside yourself to find this true power........it lies deep within you." With that said he left leaving Sesshomaru and his thoughts.  
  
Master this sword on his own? He knew nothing about this sword. He would ahve to go to Totosai's this weekend to seek help or training on the sword. Inu-Yasha go lots of training for his tetsusaiga so why couldn't he get anything?  
  
He threw the sword down angrily. Why did that stupid half breed Inu-Yasha get everything he ever desired but Sesshomaru was stuck here getting less and less and less! He hated this, he hated life, but most of all he hated himself.  
  
He hated how his temper would flare out all of the sudden, or how everyone feared him because of his claws and fangs. He hated it when people wouldn't come up to him because of his lack of emotion. He wasn't the person to show emotion and he never would for anybody no matter who or what they were.  
  
He turned on his back trying to close his tired eyes but he couldn't sleep. He also hated that, when he was tired he couldn't sleep. He remembered when he was younger what his mom did on his restless nights.  
  
::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::  
  
_"Awww, Sesshomaru did you have another nightmare?" Asked a woman who was as beautiful and delicate as a porcelien doll. Sesshomaru, a young nine year old nodded from underneath his covers which were covering most of his body except his head.  
  
The woman sighed and pulled a chair to the side of his bed. She smiled and motioned for him to sleep on his stomach. He did looking forward to what would come next. She started gently rubbing his back slowly and careful not to disturb him if he wanted to sleep.  
  
Eventualy the boy fell asleep but she kept on rubbing his back slowly and softly. She was in his dreams rubbing his back and she would always be._  
  
::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::  
  
A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he remembered this memory, hoping she would always be there when he couldn't sleep. He turned on his stomach on instinct an closed his eyes just remembering how her soft hands felt rubbing his back and him into soft dreaming and he soon also drifted off to sleep. . . . . . He woke up to chiming in his dream? No, it was in his real life. His alarm clock was going off but why? he hadn't set it. It was Saturday so what was he doing setting it. He slammed the snooze button down and turned backon his right side closing his eyes in thought.  
  
Then he heard it again. It wasn't his alarm clock that was bothering him. It was an eery sound coming from his window. It sounded familiar but also haunting him. He had never heard this before. He opened his eyes as the sound started fading away. He got up and went to his window but nothing was there.  
  
What was that sound? He wondered on his way down to breakfast. Where had it come from? it was beautiful no doubt but it still held a deep sadness and lonlinnness and that is why he liked it. He was alone, he wasn't sad well he would never admit it but he did wish his life had a bit more sunshine in it.  
  
He sat at the table exactly across from his father not looking him or Megumi in the eyes as the plates were put in fron of them. He didn't even say a thank you like his father and Megumi had done when the maids brought their breakfast. He forked some eggs into his mouth as his father and Megumi struck up a conversation about politics.  
  
He wasn't very hungry but he still needed to eat to ain some energy even though without food his youkai would still have energy. He forked another protion of eggs into his mouth as he wiped his mouth and stood up bowing and walking away up to his room.  
  
His father sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head. When would Sesshomaru open up?

.

.

.

.

.

.

A young girl about sixteen years old opened her bright cinammon eyes smiling at the sun shining in her room. She pulled herself up slowly and made her way downstairs skipping happily. Her life was perfect......she had perfect parents, and the pefect kingdom ever.

Her parents always were nice to her and she had perfect grades and she loved everything about herself and atleast she was content and happy with who she was and that was all that mattered right now.  
  
"Good morning!" She said to a maid carrying towels. The maid bowed and went upstairs in a rush. Why was everyone in a rush? She went into the kitchen hearing her father yelling at a maid for putting his eggs on the wrong side of the plate.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and made her way to her father. "Hey dad? What's up?" She asked sighing when her father looked at her with his warning glare. "Hello father how are you?" She asked in an almost mocking tone.  
  
"I am fine dear, wonderful! today is the day my little princess!" He answered in his sweetest tone.  
  
"Why? What's today?" Asked Rin excusing a maid who needed to get by.  
  
"Well......you know i've wanted the Takahashi kingdom for a long time.........." He answered as he began to walk around casually giving opinions on things the maids brought up.  
  
"Yeah........so are you finally getting it?" Asked Rin looking at her father's ecstatic face.  
  
"Well yes and no it will be a joint kingdom with Inutaisho and I....after the wedding and such." He took a deep breath to speak again when his daughters voice interrupted.  
  
"Wedding? What wedding?" She asked.  
  
"What wedding? Well your of course." He answered.  
  
[ok, gotta end it here bwahahahahaha!!!!lol!!!he he he he he he!!!! ok well review and i'll come out with the next one soon! i'll atleast have to get ten because this was a long chapter and took TWO days to write!!!!!]


End file.
